


There's A Corpse In This Bed

by Jcksn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blood bath tbh, Death, F/M, Multi, Spoilers, Starting in season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcksn/pseuds/Jcksn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Williams and Kelsie Williams found themselves running through the woods, dodging trees with a dozen walkers chasing them. The two sisters managed to stumble upon a prison, with instead of walkers, humans, living within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Life Ain't For The Faint Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad, my account there is Jackson_Williams_  
> Basically for my cousin.  
> Its like 4 am and im dead inside tbh

Kelsie gripped her sister's hand, pulling her through trees. She could feel her sister shaking, just like her. The groans were getting louder as more and more of them joined the hunt.

There was no other option than to run. Jackson, her sister had sprained her ankle by jumping out a second story window a few weeks ago. Her ankle was rather tender. It was pretty swollen aswell.

Jackson was trying not to put too much weight on her smaller sister. Their parents were stupid to wait so long. Jackson was 33 while Kelsie was a measly 14. Their parents were in their teens when they had Jackson and after raising her they decided they wanted another child. Their parent's weren't always bad but their mother had a tendency to smoke a drink. She became rough around the edges.

Kelsie glanced up at her sister. "W-We can make it...just a bit further..."

Her eyes were focused on the edge of the forest. The trees were thin there and light leaked through and it was just a reason to try and get there, maybe there was a safe place just ahead..maybe they could survive another day.

When they broke through the trees they were surprised to see the large walls of a prison, and a few people walking along the inside. Jackson stiffened slightly.

"Hey!" Kelsie called out, tears brimming her eyes as Jackson let her go. She didn't want to seem weak, she was the older sister.

Kelsie rushed towards the fence, Jackson limping after her but when the man with curly dark hair and a beige shirt raised his revolver towards Kelsie she grew terrified. She froze and when the young boy lifted his weapon toward Jackson she just slowly moved, limping towards her sister, moving to stand in front of her.

Kelsie whimpered quietly. "W-We mean no harm...W-We just can't stay out here...not alone...not anymore.."

Loud growls suddenly echoed in the woods behind them, Kelsie started crying. Jackson glanced at the people behind the fence.

"Do you have a group?" Rick asked, voice cracking yet still steady.

"No, We've always been alone." Jackson said, grabbing her crying sister's hand.

"You got any weapons on you?"

"I have a Remington with no rounds. I might aswell say no."

Then the walkers started spilling from the woods. Jackson didn't think twice.

Kelsie screamed, her sister's strong arms wrapped around her as she tried to run. 

"Fuck!" Carl and Rick watched the scene. It was horrible to watch. The older was in tears, forcing herself to carry around an extra hundred or so pounds. The girl was skinny but her pack was huge. If you added the older girl's pack and her own weight that would be around 350 pounds seeing how muscular the older one was. Muscle weighed more than fat.

Carl looked at Rick. "Come on, they aren't a threat to us..."

Rick and Carl ran towards the gate, Rick distracting walkers while Carl opened the gate. The girls barely squeezed though, the older had blood running down their chin from their lip. They stumbled through the chain-link gate. The older girl carefully set her sister down before crouching down to gently examine her ankle.

For two women alone in the apocalypse their clothes were clean, no blood visible on them.

"Come on...We should get you inside..."  Rick muttered, carefully slipping his arm around the older girl, She flinched at the contact. They both made their way up the gravel path, Kelsie following close behind. Despite how much older her sister was, Kelsie actually was taller. Her sister was only 5'2" and Kelsie was an easy 5'4".

Of course her sister had a lot more muscle. She worked in a bar and a car shop before all of this went down and she sure was a tough son of a bitch. The younger examined the scars on the back of her neck. She felt bad. Often there were fights at the bar she worked at, she almost got shot once. If she hadn't broken the guy's wrist she would be dead now. Kel probably would be too.

The only way the two survived was each other. Jackson kept them out of tough situations and Kelsie  kept their spirits high. 

The two had faced four years of this shit together and that wasn't about to end.

Once they got inside Jackson had been set down on the stairs of the closest cell block, There were quite a few people there, staring at the girl strangely as she took her boot off to show her swollen ankle. She hissed slightly.

"I told you we should have wrapped it..." Kelsie muttered.

"Fine, give me the damn bandages in your bag then..." They kept their voices quiet.

Kelsie's small hands handed the bandages to her sister as she wrapped the bandages tightly around the swollen area. A crowd of people had surrounded the man that helped her in. He explained the situation quietly, but not quiet enough as Jackson heard every damn word he spoke.

She sighed, slipping her sock up and over the bandages and then pulling her boot back on, sinking her teeth into her already bleeding lip.

Kelsie frowned and wiped the blood from her chin. "Stop that."

"Make me.." Jackson mumbled, offering her a small smirk.

Soon a young woman walked over, she looked a bit older than Kelsie, her hair was blonde and well kept, and she had a very country-girl style. Loose tank-top, tight blue jeans, boots. 

"Hi..I'm Beth." She introduced. Kelsie smiled slightly.

"I'm Kelsie and this is my sister Jackson...U-Um..Can I ask who the rest of your group is?"

Beth just gave a curt nod and pointed everyone out.

She started with the youngest, the boy from outside. "Thats Carl.." She moved to the woman beside him, her stomach was swollen up, she was obviously pregnant. "Thats his mother, Lori."

She smiled slightly. "She's going to be having a baby soon." She moved on again, to the man from outside. "That's Rick...He's kinda our leader."

There was a man with white hair and a beard. "My dad, Hershel...He used to be a vet."

A girl with curly brown hair. "My sister, Maggie."

A boy with black hair with his arm wrapped around Maggie. "That's her boyfriend, Glenn."

A woman with short grey hair. "That's Carol. She's really nice."

A man with kind eyes, rather large in stature. "That's T-Dog..."

Beth then motioned to the last person, standing a bit away but still active in conversation.

"That's Daryl. He's a good guy, even though he may not come off as one."

Jackson gently grabbed Kelsie's hand.

"We just arrived here..Tomorrow we're gonna try and find the armoury and cafeteria." Beth said with a kind smile. "I'm glad Rick is letting you stay, It would be nice to have a few new faces."

Kelsie tightly squeezed her sister's hand in return.


	2. A Joke In The Way We Rust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, how the time flies when you feel like shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Time Skip, After The Fall = The Prison tbh.

**After The Fall.**

Jackson and Kelsie were both struggling. Jackson was getting sick. She always was the weaker when it came to the two,  no matter how strong she was. She wasn't emotionally strong either.

Kelsie just held her hand in a vice grip as the two made their way towards Terminus. They both just wanted their group back.

It was getting late so Jackson helped Kelsie up into a tree before climbing her own. She coughed horribly as she laid down for bed.

"Jack?" Kelsie said, her voice quiet, barely above a whisper.

"What Kel?" Jackson's voice was hoarse.

"I love you..." She mumbled, turning her head. Kelsie's long hair was braided and put into a crown around her head. Her hair was lighter than Jackson's, more of a dirty-blonde color. Jackson's hair was such a dark brown it looked black. Her hair was also short. Daryl's was even longer.

"Love you too, Kel-Bell." Jackson said, chuckling quietly at the stupid nickname.

"Can you tell me about dad?" Kelsie asked in a shaking voice. She barely got to know the amazing man that was her father.

"In the morning..." Jackson's voice cracked a bit. "Get sleep, sweetie."

The next morning Kelsie nearly fell out of the tree when she heard loud voices below. Jackson motioned for her to be silent. A group of men passed under them. Kelsie looked like she was about to cry. Jackson knew what these men would do if they caught the two. The men quickly passed by them, thankfully not noticing the two girls. Jackson climbed down first and gathered her stuff before helping Kelsie down. The two girls continued on their way, avoiding whatever they could of walkers and humans alike.

They followed the tracks, hand-in-hand. The two sisters had nothing left to loose except each other.

They both worried for everyone else, of course. They worried about Judith, Carl, Mika, Lizzie, Beth, Carol, Tyreese, Rick, Daryl, too many people to count. They lost what they needed most. They lost their family.

"You said you would tell me about dad..." Kelsie mumbled.

She looked up at her sister's face. A few scars littered the space under her lip and near her left eye. She was very pale compared to Kelsie, who was extremely tan.

"Well...Dad was good. He taught me a lot. He taught me how to read, how to hunt, how to fish...He taught me how to play guitar too. I took those moments for granted. He loved you dearly. He would never have let harm come your way if he was able to stop it. He loved mom, even though sometimes she would go out, get drunk, bring home guys that had no place there...He would just sleep out on the couch. Sometimes I would join him when I was little. He stayed with mom for a long time. They were just teens when they got together and had me. And 19 years later you were born and he died when you were two...I remember running home and getting you. He was the only thing that would keep you outta her grasp. He wouldn't let her do to you what she did to me..."

She had clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath.

"He loved you...A lot, Kel..." She mumbled, gently pulling her close, walking with an arm wrapped around her.

"You gotta stop growin', you lil' shit." Jackson said after a while, making Kelsie laugh.

They were just a day's walk away from Terminus.

"We'll keep walkin' till around 11. We can get some rest then." She mumbled. 

They kept walking. It was almost time for them to find a tree but then they heard the shots. Jackson shoved Kelsie into a tree, giving her the bag she had been carrying and a gun. "Stay here. If I don't come back you go to Terminus, You find our family, You tell that I love them." She mumbled, kissing her forehead before running off.

When Jackson watched through the bushes she watched as a man with greying hair and a beard stabbed a man. There was another man, he looked like shit, crossbow, black eye. Woman with a sword. Young kid.

Jackson smiled slightly, she watched them settle in and decided they were going nowhere. She went back and got Kelsie, they then made their way towards the car, hiding in the trees near the edge of the road, deciding they didn't want to get shot and be mistaken for walkers. Jackson sure as hell looked like one.

When morning arrived, Jackson helped Kelsie down, not worrying about the noise. The group on the road were just about to leave but stopped when they heard the rustling in the leaves. Jackson walked out first to be met with Daryl's crossbow in her face.

He lowered it slowly and he gently placed a hand to her shoulder. "Your sist-" Daryl was cut off when Kelsie stepped out, brushing leaves off her body. She smiled brightly.

"Can't get rid of me, Daryl!" She said happily. She smiled and waved to Carl, Michonne, and Rick. None of them looked very happy. Jackson gave a sad smile. She dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I saw what happened...Well, the end of it, last night...You look like shit." Her eyes held sorrow.

Daryl huffed slightly. "Thanks, bitch.." He said, jokingly.

Jackson shrugged. After a while Kelsie slowed down, making Jackson take the opportunity. She picked her sister up, carrying her easily, despite her weakened state.

"Show off." Daryl mumbled.

Kelsie quietly talked to Carl, who walked beside Jackson and Kelsie. Rick walked infront of them, then behind him in a slightly bent line was Daryl, Jackson and Kelsie, Carl, and then Michonne.

Jackson set Kelsie down once they reached the fence for terminus. There was no knowing what would happen once they were in there.

Rick buried a bag of weapons. They wanted to be as prepared as possible to get out of this place alive.

They all spread out to scout the place. Jackson with Daryl, Kelsie with Rick, Carl and Michonne.

Kelsie was careful, listening to Rick's orders to a T.

Soon they were heading in, going though the back way, getting the upper-hand. Nothing could prepare them for Terminus though. Nothing ever could.


End file.
